Similes
by L.A.D. CORP. iNC
Summary: Well…it could always be worse, she supposed. Valentine's Day one-shot. Naruto xover.


**A/N**: Just a short little one-shot for everyone on Valentine's (or Singles Awareness) Day. This was spawned from the "love poem" assignment I got in my English class over the past week, at least, some of the stuff I wanted to use in it but decided not to... It was like a secret admirer thing: you wrote an anonymous poem, teacher collected it, and randomly distributed it. Then...people read it aloud and the author confesses. It was a...mortifying experience. All that aside, please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

**Similes**

* * *

_You are like a vending machine that sells hot soup in the North Pole: the warmth of your comfort touches my very soul._

Kagome snorted in laughter, ripped the note taped to her windowsill off, and folded it into a tiny square that she slipped into the pocket of her blouse.

* * *

The little notes continued to pop up randomly. She even found one wrapped around the egg she had reached for to fry.

_My love for you burns like the way this egg surely will when you cook._

She wasn't sure whether she should have been flattered or insulted.

* * *

_Did you know you stretched like a cat? Although I risk betraying the Inuzuka name…I think it's cute._

Kagome nearly dropped the carton of milk she had popped open in surprise.

* * *

She took her usual route to work, humming cheerfully under her breath.

Teuchi was waiting for her by the doorway of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, a knowing smile stretched across his features.

_I think of you like Naruto thinks of ramen: always and constantly, with love and with utter longing._

* * *

_I am sorry Akamaru tried to eat you like a cow the first time we met: you must have simply looked irresistible._

"…did he just compare you to a cow?" Sakura asked skeptically, reading the post-it stuck on her fellow medic-nin's clipboard over her shoulder.

Kagome nodded dumbly.

"Yeah…I-I think so…"

* * *

_The mere sight of your smile sends my heart racing like runners in a marathon._

Her lips twitched upwards.

* * *

_Your face is as pretty as a rose: when it burns red with anger, you easily outshine any bouquet._

Ino burst into laughter at the expression Kagome wore as she read the little card attached to the spray of flowers. She had to hold the doorframe to keep herself on her feet.

* * *

_The sparkling seas are almost as brilliant as your eyes; the night sky is almost as dark as your silky hair…did you steal their colors or were they never a match for you?_

A faint blush dusted the apples of her cheeks

* * *

For some inexplicable reason, a couple of rogue ninja thought it would be worth their while to kidnap Kagome when she set out collecting herbs to replenish the medic building's reserves. Then they got the bright idea of sending a ransom note to the Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade had summoned and sent Kiba a dark glare. She pointed a menacing finger at the door, threw her hand back with her thumb jutting towards the full-length window, before finally drawing the long, slender digit leisurely across her throat.

The shinobi cringed.

Whoever took Kagome either had balls of steel or brains like shit.

* * *

He arrived at the field only to see Kagome casually peeling a pair of gloves from her hands and the two men lying in a crumpled heap by her feet.

She glanced at him and smirked.

Raven tresses tossing in the wind, cerulean orbs flashing from the fight, full pink lips curled back in triumph…she looked like a kunoichi.

He clapped in a mocking manner as he walked in her direction, mirth dancing in his expression.

* * *

"You look like a demon," he called, "Remind me why I love you?"

* * *

She reached into her blouse pocket and pulled out a fistful of the small messages he'd left for her. A breeze picked them up and carried them into the air, making them float around her like snow. Her gaze shone with amusement, never leaving his, and she smiled cheekily.

"Ah…" he beamed, face flushed with delight.

* * *

Kiba was proud, no denying it. He approached her and slung his arm lazily around her shoulders.

She was like the missing puzzle piece: she fitted perfectly into the loose hug, pressed snugly in his side.

* * *

He grinned, "Kagome, you are like an electric socket: anyone so much as lays a finger on you is in for a world of pain."

She rolled her eyes.

Well…it could always be worse, she supposed.

* * *

He walked her home from the restaurant, their arms linked between them and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Kiba…?"

"Hm?"

"Your similes are like math equations," she paused, "the scary, long kind: they either make no sense or are simply hard to understand."

The shinobi blinked, "Are not."

"Fine, some are just plain weird then."

Kiba turned to her with his mouth opened to protest.

She cut him off with a soft, chaste kiss.

"But you're like honey: undeniably sweet."

* * *

"At least they're original," Kiba smirked, right as Kagome made to bid him a good night.

Confusion clouded her blue-grey eyes and she blinked up at the taller male curiously.

"What?"

"Figured someone as special as you," he leaned down and claimed another kiss, "ought to have something different on Valentine's."


End file.
